This invention relates to a process for forming various types of synthetic resin covering films such as insulation films of a semi-conductor element, a passivation film thereof, a soft error preventing film thereof, a liquid crystal orientation film of a liquid crystal display element, a separation film for a liquid or gas, a photo resist film or the like, and to an apparatus for carrying out the foregoing process.